The present invention is a new and improved drawer slide system that includes a non-complex slide with guide portions projecting outward in the same direction as the upper flange and with the hub of the anti-friction wheel connected to the main portion of the slide between the guide portions.
In recent times, conventional drawer slides have included anti-frictional members positioned above the main longitudinal member. Such complex designs are expensive to manufacture. Progressive drawer slide systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,341 are also costly to manufacture. Such designs have limited use in the metal cabinets arts because of tolerance requirements. Limited play in a lateral direction is not a problem with metal cabinets but is in wooden cabinets because of their natural tendency to warp, swell, and shrink. The present invention relates to a non-complex design.